custombarneyandfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
1998
Major Events *Season 6 Begins Production Down on Barney's Farm is released to stores, after being only available through Time Life. *January 13: It's Time for Counting is released to mall. *February 12: Let's The Seasons Games Begins is released to stores, after being available through Time Life. *Late February 1998: Ready, Set, FoReSt? is released to stores *March 17: Barney in Outer Space is released to mall. *March 28: Barney's First Adventures airs on Fox Kids. *Late March: My Party with Barney is available to purchase through Kideo. *April 3: Barney's Great Adventure is released to theaters. *April 7: The Barney's Great Adventure soundtrack is released to stores. *April 21: Barney's Sing Along: In Outer Space is released to stores. *April 26: Barney's Big Surprise ends its tour at the PNE Coliseum Vancouver. *May 12: Barney and Friends wins a Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Live Direct to Tape Sound Mixing the home video, Barney's Big Surprise is released to stores. Barney's Big Surprise (soundtrack) is rereleased with a cover matching the video's cover. *August: Season 7 begins production Super Singing Circus is filmed and Barney's Halloween Party and Barney's Sing Along: Halloween Party are both released to mall this is also the final Barney project, in which Sheryl Leach serves as executive producer. *September 1: Barney's Great Adventure is released to stores. Barney's First Adventures is available to receive through the mail Barney's Sing Along: Barney's Great Adventure is released to stores and Barney's Zoo Tour begins touring. *November 2: Season 5 premiere *November 8: Barney's Have Of Games For Childerns for all Ages a re-release of Barney's Fun & Games (1996), is released to mall. This is also the last video to be released on VHS until the 2006 Year Last One. *November 12, 1998: Barney's Seasons of Can Be Day a re-release of Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (1996), is released to mall. This is also the last video to be released on VHS until the 2006 Year Last One. *Between The Lions *Caso *November 26: Barney and kids perform If All the Raindrops in Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade *November 27: Season 5 finale *Songs in the Key of Purple is packaged with selected Barney Home Videos. *Kenneth McGuire wrote an article, "The Use of Music on Barney & Friends", studying the first 88 episodes of the show. New Barney Episodes and Songs 'Season Five Episodes' #Books Are Fun! #Trading Places #Safety First! #Circle of Friends #The One and Only You #Barney's Band #Try It, You'll Like It! #Colors All Around #Howdy, Friends! #Seven Days a Week #Hidden Treasures #A Royal Welcome #Sweet as Honey #First Things First! #Aunt Rachel Is Here! #It's a Rainy Day! #Easy Does It! #What's in a Name? #A Very Special Mouse #A Package of Friendship 'Songs' #A Great Day for Counting #In Our Family #Mr. Star #I Am Learning to Spell My Name #The Alphabet Parade Cast & Crew 'Cast' *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Emily (Hannah Owens) (debut) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) (debut) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Scooter McNutty (voiced by Todd Duffey) *Miss Etta Kette (voiced by Brice Armstrong) *Booker T. Bookworm (voiced by Earl Fisher) (debut) 'Crew' Executive Producers *Dennis DeShazer Writers *Stephen White *Mark S. Bernthal Directors *Jeff Gittle *Penny Wilson (Performance Director) Producers *Jim Rowley (Supervising Producer) *Jeff Gittle (Senior Producer) Music Director *Bob Singleton Category:Timeline